runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster (conosciuta anche come Rfd, R4d e Rd) è la 100a quest realizzata da Jagex ed è articolata in 10 sottoquests di difficoltà variabile da semplice ad ardua. Jagex ha voluto che fosse una quest iniziabile praticamente da qualsiasi giocatore membro, ma completabile solo dai più forti. Dettagli (nota bene: i requisiti per le subquests sono elencati in seguito). |items=''Vedi dopo'' }} Subquest 1: un altro cuoco , aver completato Cook's Assistant |items = *1 Eye of newt *1 Greenman's ale *1 Rotten tomato *1 Knife *1 Ashes *1 Cocktail shaker *1 Cocktail glass * 2 Lemons * 1 Pineapple * 1 Orange }} Walkthrough * Il cuoco sta preparando un ricevimento a Lumbridge. Ha intenzione di cucinare seguendo una ricetta ideata un secolo prima dal suo antenato Franizzard Van Lumbcook e tramandatagli dai suoi avi. In ogni caso, gli servirà il tuo aiuto per procurarsi gli ingredienti necessari. * Il cuoco ti dirà di aver bisogno di un occhio di tritone, una Greenman's ale, un pomodoro marcio e un Dirty blast. * Se gli chiedi come preparare un Dirty blast, ti dirà di aggiungere della cenere ad un Fruit blast fatto da te (in alternativa andrà bene anche il Fruit blast datoti da Curator Haig Halen per aver completato la quest Digsite). * Il cuoco ti darà 100 coins per comprare tutto e ti permetterà di tenere il resto. ** Compra un Eye of Newt in qualsiasi negozio di Herblore o da Betty a Port Sarim ** La Greenman's ale è in vendita a Yanille, al Lighthouse e da Rasolo. Puoi anche acquistarla al GE. ** Un Rotten tomato può essere comprato alla Duel Arena o essere fatto in un Compost Bin; in alternativa puoi acquistarlo alle gogne di Yanille, di Seers' Village o di Varrock (selezionando l'opzione "buy"). ** Prepara un Fruit blast; se hai comprato gli ingredienti al Grand Tree nello Gnome Stronghold, puoi fare il blast cocktail direttamente là, altrimenti puoi prepararlo quando torni dal cuoco. Nota bene: puoi procurarti gratuitamente gli ingredienti - così come gli oggetti necessari per farlo, se è la tua prima volta - da Blurberry al Tree Gnome Stronghold: richiederà un po' di tempo, ma con un po' di fortuna ti chiederà presto di fargli un fruit blast. **Aggiungi la cenere al cocktail per trasformarlo in un Dirty blast. * Quando avrai tutti e quattro gli oggetti, dalli al cuoco. Congratulazioni! ' Ricompensa * 1 quest point * Un invito per il banchetto Sottoquests da 2 a 9 Il Consiglio segreto * Entra nella sala da pranzo e assisti al ricevimento. * Vedrai i membri del Consiglio segreto di Lumbridge seduti a tavola: ** Un Mountain dwarf dalla White Wolf Mountain ** Osman da Al-Kharid ** Gypsy Aris da Varrock (Aris è in ritardo per il banchetto e non arriverà se non dopo il tuo ingresso nella stanza) ** General Wartface e General Bentnoze dal Goblin Village ** Pirate Pete da Morytania ** Phileas, il saggio di Lumbridge ** Evil Dave da Edgeville ** Skrach Uglogwee dalle Feldip Hills ** Sir Amik Varze da Falador ** Awowogei da Ape Atoll ** Duke Horacio Il Consiglio bloccato nel tempo * Seguirà una cutscene, nella quale il Duca riceverà una visita del Mysterious Old Man e si allontanerà dalla sala per riceverlo; Osman verrà poi preso da Evil Bob. * A questo punto tu entrerai nella stanza; poco dopo, il Culinaromancer irromperà al ricevimento e inizierà ad attaccare chiunque sia a tavola con magic spells. * Per fortuna, la Gypsy di Varrock (arrivata in ritardo al banchetto) entrerà nella stanza e lancerà uno spell che congela tutti nel tempo, tranne te e lei (i partecipanti al ricevimento e il Culinaromancer sono bloccati, mentre tu potrai entrare ed uscire dalla sala da pranzo a piacimento). Apprenderai che il Culinaromancer era stato un cuoco di Lumbridge un centinaio di anni prima. * Dovrai quindi proteggere ciascuno dei membri del Consiglio dagli incantesimi del Culinaromancer (per un totale di 8 subquests), servendo ad ognuno di essi il proprio cibo preferito. Fatto ciò, Gypsy lo teleporterà via in salvo e ti dirà quanti altri membri del Consiglio restano da proteggere. La Gypsy e il cuoco saranno entrambi lì ad aiutarti. * Puoi completare queste sottoquests in qualsiasi ordine ed iniziarne quante vuoi contemporaneamente. Ogni subquest dà 1 Quest point e garantisce maggiore accesso al Culinaromancer's Chest. In aggiunta, riceverai ulteriori ricompense in xp a seconda della subquest completata. Come liberare i membri del Consiglio Ci sono nove membri del Consiglio che devi salvare dal Culinaromancer: Subquest 10: il combattimento con il Culinaromancer * Dopo che hai liberato tutti i membri del Consiglio, vedrai una cutscene nella quale la Gypsy Aris riavvia il tempo dicendo: "''Tempus procedit!". Il Culinaromancer batterà quindi in ritirata attraverso il portale; la Gypsy ti dirà di entrare nel portale per ucciderlo. * Ricompensa * 1 Quest point * Una XP lamp, che dà 20,000 xp ad un qualsiasi skill di livello superiore a 50 * Accesso completo al Culinaromancer's Chest '''Congratulazioni! Intera quest completata. Intera ricompensa (per tutte e 10 le subquests) Se hai completato tutte le 10 sottoquests di "Recipe for Disaster", otterrai la seguente ricompensa: *10 Quest points *Experience **28,000 **1,000 **2,500 **1,000 **1,000 **1,000 **2,500 **1,500 **1,500 **4,000 **10,000 **20,000 xp per un qualsiasi skill maggiore di 50 (può essere conservata in banca) *Accesso alle seguenti aree: **Mogre Camp **Evil Chicken's Lair *Capacità di immergersi per catturare granchi *Possibilità di possedere un granchio *Capacità di cuocere la polpa di granchio *Capacità di cacciare hellrats *Possibilità di possedere un hellcat *Capacità di aggiungere spezie colorate a stews di qualsiasi tipo *Possibilità di spostarsi in barca tra Karamja e Feldip Hills *Teleport per Ape Atoll *Accesso completo al Culinaromancer's Chest **Accesso ai guanti metallici, così come ai Dragon gloves, più i Barrows Gloves **Accesso all'Armeria delle Cucine **Accesso alla banca (chest nelle cantine del Castello di Lumbridge) **Accesso al negozio di cibo nel Culinaromancer's Chest Requisiti totali (per tutte e 10 le Subquests) *Aver completato: **Cook's Assistant ** Goblin Diplomacy ** Fishing Contest ** Gertrude's Cat ** Shadow of the Storm ** Big Chompy Bird Hunting ** Biohazard ** Demon Slayer ** Murder Mystery ** Nature Spirit ** Priest in Peril ** Witch's House ** Restless Ghost ** Monkey Madness ** Desert Treasure ** Horror from the Deep ** Lost City *Aver iniziato Legends' Quest (almeno fino alla parte in cui si deve mappare la giungla) *176 Quest points *Essere in grado di uccidere un mostro di lvl 13 (solo se non hai Ice gloves) *Lvl 50 se vuoi gli Ice Gloves *Essere in grado di sconfiggere un Black dragon di lvl 227 *Essere in grado di sconfiggere 5 mostri di livello 30 *Lvl 20 *Lvl 70 (nota bene: si possono usare boosts temporanei; vedere Cooking) *Lvl 48 *Essere in grado di sconfiggere un Big Snake di lvl 84 *Essere in grado di combattere con nemici molto tosti, di alto livello (variabile tra 75 e 149) senza prayer o summoning (non è necessario ucciderli in una solta volta, si possono eliminare in più viaggi) Livelli richiesti *Lvl 53 *Lvl 40 *Lvl 10 *Lvl 50 *Lvl 50 *Lvl 52 *Lvl 50 *Lvl 10 *Lvl 50 *Lvl 25 *Lvl 70 *Lvl 53 *Lvl 59 *Lvl 50 Music Tracce musicali sbloccate durante la quest: * Chef Surprize - durante lo scontro con il Culinaromancer (nella sala da pranzo del Lumbridge castle) * Chickened Out - mentre liberi Sir Amik Varze (all'Evil Chicken's Lair) * Davy Jones' Locker - mentre salvi Pirate Pete * Mastermindless - mentre liberi la Guida di Lumbridge * Too Many Cooks - mentre salvi i Generali Goblin Trivia Riferimenti *Guida di RuneScape- Quests - Recipe for Disaster